familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Astley, Worcestershire
}} Astley is a village, and a civil parish (with Dunley) in Worcestershire, England, about seven miles south-west of Kidderminster. A range of English white wines including sparkling wines have been produced in Astley since 1983. The wines have won over 100 awards, and are now Quality Wine status, three of which have received International Wine and Spirit Competition (IWSC) awards. Astley Vineyards History There is evidence in the village of Norman heritage. The house Astley Towne has a Norman cellar. Astley was in the lower division of Doddingtree Hundred. Worcestershire Family History Guidebook, Vanessa Morgan, 2011, p20 The History Press, Stroud, Gloucestershire. Following the Poor Law Amendment Act 1834 Astley Parish ceased to be responsible for maintaining the poor in its parish. This responsibility was transferred to Martley Poor Law Union. Worcestershire Family History Guidebook, Vanessa Morgan, 2011, p68 The History Press, Stroud, Gloucestershire. St Peter's church is of possible c12 century originsPevsner, Nikolas and Brookes, Alan Worcestershire 2007 Yale University Press p114-115 ISBN 9780300112986 although its origins may have been based on an existing priory.Bridges, Tim Churches of Worcestershire Logaston Press, Herefordshire 2000 rev ed. 2005 p28 ISBN 1 904396 39 9 There are several memorials within the church to the Winford family.Pevsner, Nikolas and Brookes, Alan Worcestershire 2007 Yale University Press p114-115 ISBN 9780300112986 Education Astley Primary School is a small, rural CoE Voluntary Aided school with about eighty pupils between 4 and 11 years old. Although the school is isolated, it is popular with children travelling some distance each day. On leaving Astley school the 11 to 16s go on to The Chantry School at Martley.The Chantry School Admissions Map Accessed 8 June 2014 Facilities Astley Burf contains an Outdoor Education centre, owned by Dudley Council, and used by Dudley schools during the Spring and Summer Glasshampton Glasshampton means the home of clear water. Ray Mace A potted History of Glasshampton Lodge, n.d., manuscript, Shrawley, Worcestershire. Glasshampton was a separate manor from Astley, but like Astley, was in the lower division of Doddingtree Hundred. Worcestershire Family History Guidebook, Vanessa Morgan, 2011, p20 The History Press, Stroud, Gloucestershire. The manor of Glasshampton and its associated estate was held by the Winford family. The house was said to contain 365 windows but was burnt down in 1917. The stable block survived and was converted in 1918 to accommodate a monastery for the Anglican Franciscan order. Ray Mace A potted History of Glasshampton Lodge, n.d., manuscript, Shrawley, Worcestershire. Notable residents * Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), poet and hymnist was born in the village, the youngest daughter of the Rector of Astley. * Former Prime Minister, Stanley Baldwin lived in Astley in his later years, his home has now become a nursing home. There is also a monument dedicated to him on the main road between Holt and Stourport. * Winford baronets, of Glasshampton * Captain Andrew Yarranton, engineer and agriculturalist See also * Astley Cross * Areley Kings * Brown, P (1982) ‘The early industrial complex at Astley, Worcestershire’, Post-Medieval Archaeology,16, pp 1-19. References External links * Category:Villages in Worcestershire